Various prefabricated sheds of the type with which the present invention is concerned are presently available usually formed of wood or steel components. These sheds which are quite expensive are sold as kits to the ultimate consumer who assemble them in their backyards or other locations.
In order to erect these sheds, a base must be provided on which the shed is to sit. Such bases may be concrete pads or wood platforms the provision of which is normally the responsibility of the customer who also must provide proper anchorage of the shed to the base.
Such prior art sheds when erected are often very flimsy with the metal sheds subject to rattling in the wind. Further roof loading is limited and the roofs are subject to buckling or collapse under heavy snow loads.
Further such sheds are subject to weathering with the metal sheds subject to rusting and they require significant maintenance to keep them from deteriorating and becoming an eye sore.